Überleben ist alles
by E.M.K.81
Summary: Summary: Wie ist es eigentlich dem Daroga gegangen, nachdem er aus Persien verbannt wurde? Wie hat er Erik wiedergefunden? Wie hat er den Krieg 1870/71 überlebt? Basiert hauptsächlich auf Leroux, allerdings nehme ich den Namen "Nadir Khan" von Kay.
1. Chapter 1

**Überleben ist alles**

 _Summary: Wie ist es eigentlich dem Daroga gegangen, nachdem er aus Persien verbannt wurde? Wie hat er Erik wiedergefunden? Wie hat er den Krieg 1870/71 überlebt? Basiert hauptsächlich auf Leroux, allerdings nehme ich den Namen "Nadir Khan" von Kay._

Verbannung

Der ehemalige Daroga wurde in Ketten aus dem Kerker geführt, es wurde ihm, obwohl er ein Prinz war dem Namen nach, nicht die Ehre zuteil, von dem Schah persönlich oder einem der hochrangigen Richter verurteilt zu werden. Man hatte sich entschieden, einen völlig unbedeutenden kleinen Richter damit zu beauftragen, um ihn weiter zu demütigen. Was war geschehen? Er hatte einem Verräter zur Flucht verholfen, das machte ihn automatisch auch zum Verräter. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sein Opfer irgendetwas gebracht hatte, wusste er doch nicht, ob Erik überhaupt noch am Leben war. Sein einziger Trost war, dass seiner engsten Familie nichts geschehen würde, denn er war mit dem Schah verwandt und seine Frauen auch, eine davon sogar noch viel näher als er, sodass seine Familie keine Repressalien fürchten musste. Er wäre der Einzige, der bestraft werden würde. Ihm war bereits mitgeteilt worden, dass seine Brüder ihn verstoßen hatten und seine Frauen nach der Scheidung heiraten würden. Das war nichts, was er seinen Brüdern übel nahm, im Gegenteil, dadurch, dass sie sich von ihm abwandten, retteten sie seine Frauen und Kinder.

So stand er nun in Ketten vor dem Richter in dem schmutzigen Gefängnishof. Es gab keine Anhörung und keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verteidigen. Er konnte nur das Urteil entgegennehmen. "Nadir Khan, du hast einem Verräter zur Flucht verholfen, darauf steht der Tod", begann der Richter und Nadir zuckte zusammen. "Deine Besitztümer sind beschlagnahmt und fallen an den Schah, der damit tun kann, wie ihm beliebt. Deine Brüder haben sich von dir losgesagt, deine Frauen haben die Scheidung verlangt, da es ihnen nicht zuzumuten ist, mit einem Verräter verheiratet zu sein und deine Brüder haben deine Kinder aufgenommen und als Vormund deiner Kinder verlangt, dass du auch von ihnen als Abtrünniger verstoßen wirst. Allerdings hat unser allergnädigster Herrscher geruht, dich zu begnadigen, die Strafe wird daher in lebenslange Verbannung umgewandelt. Du wirst in Ketten zur Grenze gebracht und dort deinem Schicksal überlassen. Solltest du je wieder einen Fuß auf persischen Boden setzen, wirst du enthauptet." Nadir Khan nickte. Das war in etwa die Strafe, die er erwartet hatte. Der Richter fuhr fort: "In Anbetracht deiner königlichen Abstammung kann nicht geduldet werden, dass du im Ausland niedrige Arbeit verrichten musst, das wäre eine Schande für das Herrscherhaus, daher wirst du eine monatliche Appanage erhalten, die dir das Überleben sichert. Du musst dich in jedem Land bei der persischen Botschaft melden, wo du dir das Geld auszahlen lassen kannst."

Nadir Khan akzeptierte. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, sollte er seine Hinrichtung verlangen? Es war demütigend, in Ketten außer Landes geschafft zu werden, es würde auch in Zukunft erniedrigend sein, bei der jeweiligen Botschaft um das Geld bitten zu müssen, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Einer der Soldaten, die ihn zur Grenze eskortierten, war ihm treu ergeben und so erfuhr der ehemalige Daroga, warum er begnadigt worden war: Man hatte am Ufer des Kaspischen Meeres eine Leiche gefunden, die mit Eriks Sachen bekleidet war. Die Leiche war bereits stark verwest und von Tieren angefressen worden, sodass die Identifizierung nur noch anhand der Kleider möglich war. Da der Verräter nunmehr als tot galt, hatte der Schah sich entschieden, Gnade vor Recht ergehen zu lassen und die Strafe in eine lebenslängliche Verbannung zu verwandeln. Wenn der ehemalige Daroga nicht genau gewusst hätte, dass die Leiche nicht Erik war, wäre er nun wohl verzweifelt - lebenslanges Exil, ein unnötiges Opfer. Aber es war seine Idee gewesen, eine Leiche mit Eriks Sachen zu bekleiden und finden zu lassen, in der Hoffnung, dass ihm das die Todesstrafe ersparen würde.

So wurde Nadir Khan, ausgestattet nur mit der notwendigsten Bekleidung und einer Geldbörse mit der Pension für ein Jahr, in ein Schiff Richtung Rußland gesetzt. In dem Moment sah er, dass ein junger Mann, fast noch ein Knabe, ebenfalls das Schiff betrat. "Darius?" fragte er ungläubig, als er seinen jungen Diener erkannte, "Was machst du denn hier?" Darius war kein Sklave sondern ein freier Mann, der auch in andere Dienste hätte treten können. "Wenn sie Sie verbannen, Herr, will ich auch nicht hierbleiben", sagte Darius, "Ich habe all meine Ersparnisse zusammengekratzt, um eine Passage auf diesem Schiff zu bezahlen. Wo Sie hingehen, gehe ich auch hin." Nadir Khan war gerührt von der Treue seines Dieners. "Ich kann dir aber nichts bezahlen", sagte er, "Ich bin nicht mehr reich." "Das macht nichts. So lange ich zu essen habe, bin ich zufrieden", gab Darius zurück und Nadir umarmte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen.

Als Darius fragte, in welches Land der Daroga sich nun zu begeben gedenke, entschied dieser, dass er in ein Land gehen müsse, dessen Sprache er verstehen könne. "Frankreich klingt gut. Erik hat mir Französisch beigebracht und in Paris gibt es eine persische Gesandschaft, ich glaube, wir sollten es einmal dort versuchen." Die Reise nach Frankreich mit Zügen und Postkutschen war langwierig und mühsam. Der Daroga konnte die Reise nicht genießen, denn er hatte schreckliches Heimweh nach Persien, nach seiner Familie, seinen Freunden. Nun hatte er nur noch den treuen Darius, der nicht von seiner Seite wich.

In Paris angekommen, nahm Nadir Khan wie befohlen zunächst Kontakt mit der Botschaft auf. Der Botschafter war bereits informiert, allerdings machte er von den Möglichkeiten, Nadir Khan zu demütigen, keinen Gebrauch sondern trat ihm freundlich entgegen und bot ihm sogar für die erste Zeit ein Zimmer in der Botschaft an, bis er eine Wohnung in Paris gefunden hätte. "Wir sind in Paris, da herrschen andere Sitten als in Persien", meinte er augenzwinkernd, "Ich persönlich habe ja keinen Streit mit Ihnen und dass ausgerechnet Sie einem Verräter zur Flucht verholfen haben, das habe ich niemals geglaubt. Sie sind wohl irgendjemand aus Versehen auf die Zehen gestiegen, nicht wahr? Manche Verbrechen sollte man in seinem eigenen Interesse eher ungeklärt lassen..."

So kam es, dass Nadir Khan sich zunächst eine Wohnung suchte und dann, mit Hilfe des Botschafters, ein kleines Haus kaufen konnte. Die Einrichtung war spärlich und bestand aus gebrauchtem Hausrat, den die Botschaft aussortiert hatte. So konnte er mit dem Geld, das er von der Botschaft regelmäßig bekam, die Schulden vom Kauf des Hauses - natürlich hatte er sich das Geld ausborgen und eine Hypothek aufnehmen müssen - bezahlen und ein bescheidenes Leben führen, wobei seine hauptsächliche Beschäftigung aus Lesen und Spazieren gehen bestand. So vergingen Jahre, in denen sich außer der Jahreszeit für den ehemaligen Daroga nicht viel änderte. Er lebte sehr zurückgezogen, hatte mittlerweile zwar ein paar Bekannte, mit denen er sich ab und zu traf, aber wirkliche Freunde hatte er, außer seinem treuen Diener Darius, der inzwischen auch sein Vertrauter war, keine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Das erste Kapitel ist natürlich traurig, aber wie sonst soll man eine Verbannung schrieben? Ich glaube Kay ja nicht, dass der Daroga sowieso ohne Familie dagestanden ist, denn damals wurden die Menschen einfach verheiratet, ob sie wollten oder nicht und deshalb gehe ich davon aus, dass er mehrere Frauen und Kinder hatte. Umso größer das Opfer, das er bringen musste, um Erik zu retten._


	2. Chapter 2

**Überleben ist alles**

 _Wiedersehen_

Eines Sommertags beschloss er, wieder einmal einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er hatte kein besonderes Ziel sondern ging einfach so durch die Gassen, bis er zu der gigantischen Baustelle kam, an der die Oper entstehen sollte. Er war schon ein paar Mal dort gewesen, wie auch andere schaulustige Pariser Bürger, hatte das Abstecken des Geländes gesehen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie so ein gigantisches Bauwerk errichtet werden sollte. Diesmal standen nicht nur Schaulustige Passanten an einer Absperrung sondern waren Arbeiter und einige offiziell aussehende Herren auf dem Gelände zusammengelaufen. Neugierig näherte er sich der Baustelle.

Dann sah er etwas, was ihn zunächst an seinem Verstand zweifeln ließ: Auf der Baustelle, bei der Gruppe der offiziell aussehenden Männer, stand ein Mann in abgenutztem Arbeitergewand, der heftig gestikulierte und offenbar etwas zu erklären versuchte - dieser Mann trug eine Maske! Die Maske war aus Baumwolle und an einigen Stellen gelblich-verschmutzt, aber es war eindeutig eine Stoffmaske. Der Daroga rieb sich die Augen, aber der Mann mit der Maske war immer noch da. Nun konnte er seine Neugierde nicht mehr zurückhalten sondern kletterte über die Absperrung und ging zu der Gruppe der Arbeiter, die interessiert zusahen. "Was ist denn los?" fragte der Daroga einen der Arbeiter, der zufällig dastand. Er wusste schon lang, dass die meisten Menschen nur so drauf brannten, den neuesten Tratsch loszuwerden und er auf seine freundlichen Fragen meist Antworten bekam. Der Arbeiter zuckte mit den Schultern: "Meister Erik schimpft sich wieder quer durchs zoologische Wörterbuch." Ein anderer Arbeiter sagte: "Den schwanzlosen Affen hat er heute noch gar nicht gebraucht. Glaubst du, kommt der noch?" worauf ein anderer sagte: "Ich wette zwei Glas Wein, dass er das Wochenende wieder im Arrest verbringen wird wegen Beamtenbeleidigung. Sein Anwalt verdient sich an ihm eine goldene Nase."

Nun erst fiel auf, dass der Daroga ja gar nicht zu den Arbeitern gehörte. "Du bist neu hier", meinte einer der Männer. "Äh... nicht wirklich", gab der Daroga zurück, da er nicht lügen wollte, "Ich wollte mit... Meister Erik reden." "O, du suchst Arbeit? Meister Erik sucht ständig Leute, es gibt zwei Sorten von Arbeitern: die einen kommen gut mit ihm aus, die anderen sind nach einer Woche wieder weg. Viel Glück, Kumpel."

Langsam näherte sich Nadir der Gruppe Menschen. Nun konnte er trotz Baustellenlärms deutlich hören, was Erik von sich gab. Offenbar hatte Erik sich in Wut geredet und schrie gerade einen der Herren im eleganten Anzug an: "Und wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Wie sollen wir mit billigeren Materialien ein besseres Ergebnis erzielen? Wer ist auf diese absurde Idee gekommen? Ein impotenter Otter? Welcher hirnlose Nacktmull erledigt da die Denkarbeit? Wieviel von dem Budget geht für die Bestechung von schlappschwänzigen Gibbons drauf?" Nadir hörte, wie die Arbeiter hinter ihm sich freuten, weil einer anscheinend die Wette gewonnen hatte, dass der schlappschwänzige Gibbon wieder vorkommen würde. Erik schimpfte weiter: "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, ein Kamel hätte Ihnen ins Hirn gespuckt!"

Ein anderer Baumeister mischte sich ein: "Erik, mäßigen Sie sich! Auch wenn Sie jetzt im Konjunktiv schimpfen, wie oft wollen Sie noch Geldstrafen oder Arreststrafen wegen Beamtenbeleidigung riskieren?" "Ach Sie, Sie sind ja genauso hohlköpfig wie diese Korinthenkacker! Bringen Sie erst mal Ordnung in Ihre Arbeit, wenn Sie ständig Abweichungen vom Plan haben, kann ich nicht planmäßig aufbauen! Da - sehen Sies? Da! Und da auch! Der sieht es nicht! Kaufen Sie sich eine Brille, Sie Blindschleiche! Sie würden einen Elefanten übersehen, wenn er auf Ihrem Fuß steht! Sie... Sie Maulwurf Sie!" Der andere Baumeister nahm es erstaunlich gelassen.

In diesem Moment mischte sich ein kleiner Herr in Arbeitskleidung ein, den Nadir nach einer Weile als den Architekten Garnier erkannte. "Haben wir uns alle wieder beruhigt?" fragte er genervt, "Sie auch, Erik? Ja? Gut, dann können wir ja unsere Baubesprechung fortsetzen." Erik murmelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, blieb nun aber ruhig, dann bemerkte er, dass sich eine ganze Traube von Arbeitern eingefunden hatte, um neugierig zuzusehen. "Was steht ihr da rum und haltet Maulaffen feil? Sofort zurück an die Arbeit, sonst..." Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er eine vertraute Gestalt neben den Arbeitern stehen sah. "Da... Da...roga?" fragte Erik verblüfft. Nadir nickte und lächelte.

Im nächsten Moment rannte Erik auf ihn zu, die Baubesprechung war ihm völlig entfallen, es gab nur noch seinen Freund, den er schon für tot gehalten hatte. Nadir befürchtete einen Augenblick, Erik würde ihn umrennen und umarmen, aber Erik blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, ohne ihn zu berühren. "Daroga, du lebst", flüsterte Erik, "Gott sei Dank!" Bevor Nadir antworten konnte, rief Garnier: "Erik, wir warten auf Sie!" Erik stand da, wie erstarrt. Dann riss er sich zusammen und sagte: "Ich komme gleich - eine Minute, ja?" packte den Daroga am Arm und zog in in eine Mauernische.

"Daroga, ich bin ja so froh, dich gesund wiederzusehen!" begann Erik und Nadir zweifelte nicht an Eriks aufrichtiger Freude. Er breitete die Arme aus, ein einfaches Signal, dass Erik ihn auch umarmen dürfte, wenn er das wollte, aber Erik berührte ihn nicht. "Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen", antwortete der Daroga und ergriff nun die Initiative, indem er Erik an sich drückte, wie man eben einen Freund umarmt, den man lange nicht gesehen hat. Erik ließ es sich gefallen, blieb aber unbeweglich stehen. "Ich würde wirklich gern länger mit dir reden, aber ich muss zurück, die warten auf mich", sagte Erik bedauernd und schob seinen Freund auf Armlänge von sich weg. "Natürlich, geh nur. Erik - wann können wir uns treffen? Wo?" Nadir wollte sicherheitshalber gleich ein Treffen ausmachen, bevor sie sich trennten, da er befürchtete, Erik wieder aus den Augen zu verlieren.

"Um fünf Uhr, hier?" schlug Erik vor und Nadir, der ja sowieso nichts vor hatte, war einverstanden. Dann sah er, wie Erik zu den anderen zurücklief. "Entschuldigen sie bitte, meine Herren, jetzt bin ich wieder bei Ihnen und Sie haben meine volle Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Erik mit einer leichten Verbeugung. "Wer war das?" fragte Garnier mit unverhohlener Neugierde. "Ein Freund, den ich vor Jahren aus den Augen verloren habe", antwortete Erik ehrlich, "Ich musste ihn einfach begrüßen und bitte um Ihre Nachsicht." Erstaunlich für den Daroga, Erik so höflich und kooperativ zu sehen. Er freute sich schon sehr auf das Treffen mit Erik am Abend und verließ nun die Baustelle, um niemandem im Weg zu stehen.

Um fünf Uhr stand der Daroga pünktlich bei der Baustelle, nur Erik war nirgendwo zu sehen. Nadir Khan blieb stehen, es konnte ja etwas auf der Baustelle geschehen sein, was Erik aufhielt. Gegen halb sieben am Abend erschienen Erik und Garnier sowie drei weitere Baumeister, sie diskutierten heftig, wer schuld war, dass irgendetwas nicht geklappt hatte. "ICH habe gleich gesagt, dass das so nicht funktioniert", beharrte Erik und ein anderer gab genervt zurück: "Ja, Sie hatten mal wieder Recht, ja, schon gut, WIR HABEN ES VERSTANDEN und jetzt lassen Sie es gut sein!" "Ja, Erik, es reicht", sagte Garnier, "Wir sollten lieber überlegen, wie wir das wieder ausbessern. Vorschläge?" "Wir sollten eine Nacht darüber schlafen", schlug einer der Baumeister vor, "Wir hatten alle einen harten Tag und ich glaube, ich spreche für alle hier, wenn ich sage, dass wir das in Ruhe überlegen sollten." Außer Erik stimmten alle zu, also beschloss Garnier, allen drei Tage Zeit zu geben, dann würde man sich wieder zusammensetzen und über mögliche Lösungen reden.

Erik wollte schon direkt auf den Daroga zugehen, aber Garnier hielt ihn am Arm fest. "Was sollte der Auftritt heute vor den Regierungsbeamten? Wollen Sie das ganze Projekt gefährden? Ich werde schon unter Druck gesetzt, dass ich Ihren Vertrag kündigen soll. Sie gehen sich morgen entschuldigen!" warf Garnier Erik vor, der etwas verlegen beiseite sah. "Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich ein fürchterliches Temperament habe", verteidigte sich der maskierte Mann, "Bei dermaßen nicht zu unterbietender Dummheit und Borniertheit platzt mir der Kragen." "Ja, mir auch und ich würde auch gern herumschreien. Aber es ist etwas anderes, wenn Sie einen Ihrer Arbeiter anschreien oder den zuständigen Ministerialrat. Also - morgen gehen Sie ins Ministerium Scheitelknieen und ich rede mit dem Richter, dass Sie statt Arrest vielleicht wieder mit einer Geldbuße davonkommen. Ich brauche Sie hier auf der Baustelle und nicht im Polizeigefängnis!" Erik verschränkte die Arme und sah Garnier an wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge, der sich weigert, sich bei dem Lehrer für seine Frechheit zu entschuldigen. "Erik, ich meine es ernst. Sie sind einer meiner besten Baumeister, aber das ist ein Regierungsprojekt und da zählt leider nicht die beste Qualifikation sondern bei wem Sie sich ausreichend eingeschleimt haben", fuhr Garnier fort, "Privat muss ich zugeben, dass ich Sie beneide, weil Sie es wagen, diesen hohlen Schleimschnecken die Meinung zu sagen." Erik seufzte und hob mit einer theatralischen Geste die Hände: "Sie haben gewonnen, Garnier, ich trete den Canossagang an. Aber dafür schulden Sie mir etwas!" Garnier antwortete freundlich: "Ich drücke eh schon alle Augen samt Hühneraugen zu, was wollen Sie denn noch?"

Dann ging Erik zu Nadir und seufzte: "Entschuldige die Verspätung. Immer, wenn ich glaube, ich kann ausnahmsweise früher Schluss machen, passiert in letzter Sekunde irgendetwas... tut mir leid, dass du warten musstest." "Schon gut, Erik, ich verstehe, Arbeit ist Arbeit. Vielleicht können wir beim Abendessen reden?"

Erik nickte und überlegte etwas. Dann meinte er: "Gut, aber ich muss mich waschen und umziehen. Komm mit, das dauert nicht lang und ich kenne ein wirklich sehr nettes Restaurant ganz in der Nähe von meiner Wohnung." Der Daroga fragte neugierig, wo Erik wohne und Erik erklärte, dass er ein Zinshaus in Montmatre habe, das ihm gehöre und wo er auch lebe. Montmatre, nicht gerade das beste Viertel von Paris, ein typisches Arbeiterviertel, wo diejenigen, die sich das Leben in der Stadt nicht leisten konnten, billige Unterkünfte fanden. Es überraschte Nadir nicht, dass Erik dort lebte, denn mit seiner Maske würde er kaum in einem eleganten Viertel eine Wohnung finden. "Es ist einfach, in einem Zinshaus zu wohnen, in dem außer mir nur noch Arbeiter von mir wohnen. Die Unterkünfte sind Teil des Lohns und niemand wagt es, mich scheel anzusehen, weil ich sie jederzeit hinauswerfen kann. So kaufe ich mir einen gewissen Komfort", erklärte Erik.

Erik zeigte seinem Freund zwei Zinshäuser, die ihm gehörten. Etwas heruntergekommene Arbeiterwohnungen, in denen sich anscheinend mehrere Familien eine Wohnung teilen mussten. In einem der Häuser befand sich im Parterre ein kleines Restaurant, das einfache Speisen servierte, außerdem gab es an einem der Häuser auch ein Schild, das darauf hinwies, dass sich hier das Büro einer Baufirma befand. "Ganz oben, direkt unter dem Dach", sagte Erik. Sie stiegen die steile Treppe hinauf, unterwegs drang aus allen Wohnungen Lärm von Kindern und Essensgerüche. Die Toiletten befanden sich am Gang und immer drei Wohnungen mussten sich eine Toilette teilen. Das führte dazu, dass vor jeder Toilette eine Warteschlange stand, in der eifrig getratscht und gezankt wurde. Als Erik vorbeiging, begrüßten ihn die Leute höflich. Erik erwiderte die Grüße höflich aber distanziert. Ein paar Knaben spielten Fangen und ein Kind prallte gegen Eriks Knie. Erik ließ es ruhig geschehen und ignorierte das Kind, auch das Geschrei der Mütter "im Haus wird nicht gelaufen!" und schloss eine Tür zu einer noch schmaleren, dunkleren Treppe auf, die teilweise mit Taubenkot verschmutzt war. Ganz oben schloss er eine Holztüre, auf der ebenfalls ein Schild hing, auf. Durch einen kleinen Vorraum betraten sie ein großes Büro, das einen riesigen Schreibtisch und mehrere Regale mit Schachteln enthielt.

"Das ist dein Büro?" fragte Nadir. Erik lachte: "Nein, hier arbeiten mein Sekretär und mein Buchhalter, aber um diese Zeit sind sie schon zu Hause. Komm mit." Er schloss eine kleine Seitentüre auf, die zu einem schmalen Gang führte. Von diesem Gang zweigten auf einer Seite ein weiteres Büro ab, in dem ein verstaubter Zeichentisch stand und alles durcheinanderlag, als wäre eingebrochen und alles durchwühlt worden. Auf Nadirs Frage hin antwortete Erik nur, er sei schon lange nicht mehr zum Aufräumen gekommen. Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich eine Toilette und eine Küche, in der Küche war auch eine Badewanne eingebaut. "Das ist der einzige Luxus, den ich mir leiste", sagte Erik, "Ich habe einen Wasseranschluss und muss nicht wie die anderen von dem Wasseranschluss im Erdgeschoss alles hochschleppen." Er begann, den kleinen Ofen mit bereitliegenden Holzspänen zu füllen, dann nahm er einen großen Metalltopf und füllte ihn mit Wasser. Der Wasserhahn befand sich über der Badewanne, ein eigenes Waschbecken gab es nicht.

"Während ich warte, dass das Wasser warm wird, kann ich dir etwas anbieten?" fragte Erik, "Ich bin nicht auf Gäste vorbereitet, aber... mal sehen... Hier habe ich noch eine angefangene Flasche Rotwein, müsste noch trinkbar sein und... irgendwo sind sicher auch noch Kekse... ach nein, die sind von Weihnachten, die sind nicht mehr gut... o, ja, das hier vielleicht?" Erik reichte Nadir eine Dose mit irgendwelchen undefinierbaren Keksen, dann suchte er saubere Gläser, fand keine und wusch rasch zwei Gläser aus. Nadir stellte fest, dass Erik sich anscheinend nicht oft hier aufhielt, alles war verstaubt und unaufgeräumt. Erik brauchte dringend eine Haushälterin oder einen Diener, aber die Gründe, warum er keinen hatte, waren offensichtlich.

"Setzen wir uns doch in mein Wohnzimmer", schlug Erik vor. Das Wohnzimmer sah auch nicht besser aus. Es bestand aus einem Diwan, auf dem schmutzige Wäsche lag, die Erik kurzerhand unter den Diwan beförderte, damit sie sich setzen konnten. Auf dem Tisch vor dem Diwan lagen mehrere Bücher, die Erik nun verwendete, um Kekse und Gläser darauf abzustellen. Ansonsten gab es Wäscheleinen, auf denen Wäsche hing und Schränke, deren Türen sich nicht mehr schließen ließen, weil so viel hineingestopft war. Auch hier war alles verstaubt und schmuddelig. "Ich komme einfach zu gar nichts", sagte Erik mit einem verlegenen Grinsen, "Die Oper frisst mich auf und wenn ich einmal nicht arbeiten muss, bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen sondern will nur schlafen. Mach es dir bequem, ich mache mich nur frisch und dann lade ich dich zum Essen ein."

Nadir weigerte sich, etwas von den Keksen oder dem Rotwein anzunehmen, beides schien ihm auf nüchternen Magen ungenießbar. Es gab nicht einmal ein Bett, nur eine Matratze unter der Wäscheleine und einige zerwühlte Decken deuteten darauf hin, dass hin und wieder jemand in diesem Chaos übernachtete. Erik schnappte sich ein paar Sachen von der Wäscheleine und verschwand in der Küche, die gleichzeitig Badezimmer war. Die herumliegenden leeren Weinflaschen ergänzten Nadirs Eindruck, dass sein Freund ein Junggesellendasein führte. Er hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass Erik freiwillig in so einem Chaos leben würde, aber so wie es aussah, lebte Erik ohnedies mehr auf der Baustelle als in seiner Wohnung, deren Hauptteil eigentlich aus Büro bestand.

Erik kam nach etwa einer halben Stunde wieder aus dem Bad und warf ein paar Wäschestücke über die Leine. Dann sah er Nadir an. "Entschuldige, dass du warten musstest. Ich war einfach nicht vorbereitet... So, jetzt aber wirklich, wir gehen essen."

Sie gingen in das kleine Restaurant unten im Haus. Der Wirt kannte Erik schon, denn er fragte nur, ob er das Übliche servieren dürfe. Erik sagte: "Heute nicht. Heute habe ich einen Gast. Bringen Sie uns Suppe, dann etwas von Ihrem Braten, dazu... dazu etwas Wein und einen Krug mit Wasser." Erik suchte sich einen kleinen Tisch in einer Nische aus. Es war dunkel und der Wirt zündete ihnen eine Kerze an.

Nachdem Erik den halben Wasserkrug auf einmal ausgetrunken hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah den Daroga erwartungsvoll an. "Mein lieber Daroga", begann Erik, "Jetzt erzähle mir doch bitte, wie es dir geht?" Es entwickelte sich ein kompliziertes Gespräch, bei dem jeder der beiden versuchte, den jeweils anderen auszufragen, aber möglichst nichts über sich selbst zu sagen. Inzwischen wurde das Essen serviert, neben dem Essen weitergeredet und nach einigen Gläsern Wein wurden beide Männer etwas entspannter und gesprächiger. So erfuhr Erik, wie es dem Daroga in den letzten Jahren gegangen war und der Daroga erfuhr, dass Erik nach seiner Flucht aus Persien als Architekt in die Dienste des türkischen Sultans getreten war, allerdings mit ähnlich fatalen - und für einige Feinde des Sultans letalen - Folgen.

"Wie war das mit keine Verbrechen mehr?" fragte Nadir, "Hat ja nicht lange gehalten, dein Versprechen, oder?" "Deshalb bin ich ja auch aus der Türkei geflüchtet. Mein letztes Bauprojekt dort, das war noch lang nicht fertig, ich bin einfach geflohen und habe die Bauruine stehen lassen, wie sie war. Schließlich wollte ich nicht riskieren, wieder Hals über Kopf fliehen zu müssen", gab Erik zu, "Dann bin ich durch Europa gestreift und habe mir einige interessante Bauwerke angesehen und wirklich schöne Opern und Konzerte besucht. Aber auch das war mir irgendwann zu wenig, ich wollte ein normales Leben führen und durch Zufall bin ich in Belgien an der französischen Grenze gelandet. Kleines Städtchen, eher uninteressant, und dort bin ich Baumeister geworden. Es war eine schöne Zeit, retrospektiv betrachtet, wo ich einfach normale Häuser gebaut habe für normale Kunden. Verdient habe ich eher wenig, deshalb bin ich mit einigen der besten meiner Arbeiter nach Paris gegangen, wo gerade Arbeiten an der Oper ausgeschrieben waren, ich habe ein Angebot gelegt und den Auftrag bekommen. Ich bin einer der leitenden Baumeister, manche nennen mich Garniers Notnagel und manche seinen Sargnagel, aber ich liebe meine Arbeit. Und - und das willst du doch eigentlich wissen, du misstrauischer Bluthund - seit drei Jahren habe ich niemanden mehr umgebracht."

Erik rief dem Wirt zu, dass er noch eine Flasche Wein und einen Nachtisch haben wollte. "Ich habe nur noch einfachen Kuchen", sagte der Wirt, Erik war das egal. Nadir wunderte sich, er kannte Erik so gar nicht. "Die Arbeit auf der Baustelle macht mich hungrig", sagte Erik und verlangte gleich den ganzen Kuchen, dann nahm er sich ein großes Stück und schob Nadir auch ein Stück Kuchen hin. Nadir bemerkte, dass Erik zwar mager aber durchaus kräftig wirkte, keineswegs skelettartig dürr, er sah sehr viel gesünder aus als damals in Persien. "Machst du viel selbst auf der Baustelle?" fragte Nadir mit einem Blick auf Eriks linke Hand, an der dieser einen Verband trug. "O ja", antwortete der Angesprochene mit vollem Mund, "Ich liebe es, selbst Hand anzulegen." Nadir betrachtete die Maske. Es war eine Maske aus ungefärbtem Baumwollstoff, die nun an einigen Stellen vermutlich durch Schweißflecken gelblich verfärbt war. Erik hatte den unteren Teil der Maske hochgeschoben, sodass Mund und Kinn frei waren und er ungehindert essen konnte.

Erik wirkte mit sich sehr zufrieden und sah aus, als erwarte er ein Lob oder zumindest ein freundschaftliches Schulterklopfen. "Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Nadir, das war das ehrlichste Lob, das er dafür zustande brachte. Er griff nach dem Wein und nun erst fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich gar keinen Wein trinken sollte, aber nachdem er und Erik sich schon eine Flasche geteilt hatten, war es auch egal. In Frankreich hatte er einige französische Gewohnheiten übernommen und dazu gehörte nun einmal auch hin und wieder ein gepflegtes Glas Wein. Wobei das, was er da gerade machte, nichts mehr mit gepflegt zu tun hatte. Erik hatte sich ein zweites Stück Kuchen genommen und sagte irgendetwas mit vollem Mund, was Nadir nicht verstehen konnte. "Wie bitte, was?" fragte er. Erik nahm einen Schluck Wein, kaute, schluckte und wiederholte: "Wo du heute schlafen willst? Es ist viel zu spät, um nach Hause zu gehen und ich will nicht riskieren, dass du überfallen wirst." Erschrocken sah Nadir auf seine Taschenuhr. Es war halb drei in der Nacht.

Erik wirkte keineswegs beunruhigt, sondern ließ sich vom Wirt den restlichen Kuchen und den Wein - samt einer zusätzlichen Flasche - in einen kleinen Korb packen, den er mitnahm. So machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Eriks Wohnung. "Du hast die Wahl", sagte Erik, wobei es eindeutig war, dass seine Zunge schwer wurde, "Canape oder Bett?" Nadir sah sich den Diwan an, dann die Matratze auf dem Boden und dann wieder den Diwan. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, in Eriks Bett zu schlafen, das dieser offenbar schon seit Monaten - wenn nicht gar Jahren - benutzte ohne die Bettwäsche zu wechseln. Der Diwan war verstaubt und hatte Flecken, die nach Rotwein aussahen. Nadir verdrehte die Augen. "Hast du vielleicht eine Decke für mich und ein Leintuch?" fragte er. Erik sah ihn überrascht an. "Ach so, ja, wie unhöflich von mir. Natürlich, warte kurz." Damit öffnete er einen der Kästen und zog aus einem Stapel undefinierbarer Stoffstücke ein sauberes, wenn auch verknülltes und etwas muffig riechendes Leintuch und eine Decke hervor, die er über das Sofa breitete. Dann nahm Erik seine Matratze und seine Decke und schleppte sie hinüber in sein Arbeitszimmer, stieß einiges an Papier und Werkzeug mit dem Fuß beiseite und richtete sich zum Schlafen ein.

Als Nadir schon fast eingeschlafen war, sah er, dass Erik nochmals leise ins Zimmer schlich, um einen großen Wecker zu holen, den er aufzog und stellte, dann mitnahm.

In der Früh wurde Nadir von dem schrillen Geräusch des mechanischen Weckes aus dem anderen Zimmer geweckt. Der Wecker wurde ausgeschaltet und Nadir erwartete, dass Erik aufstehen würde. Nachdem er jedoch nichts weiter hörte, ging er in den Gang, um nachzusehen. Die Tür zu Eriks Arbeitszimmer stand offen. Erik hatte sich in einem Eck sein Bett aufgeschlagen und war anscheinend wieder eingeschlafen, denn er hatte sich zur Wand gedreht und die Decke über den Kopf gezogen. "Erik, willst du nicht aufstehen?" fragte Nadir leise. "Nein", kam die Antwort und Erik schien sich unter der Decke einzurollen wie ein Hund. "Wozu hast du dann den Wecker gestellt?"

"Wie kann man so früh so munter sein!" beklagte sich Erik und schlug die Decke zurück. Er hatte in voller Bekleidung geschlafen, sogar seine Maske hatte er nicht abgelegt. Dann stand er auf und streckte sich, wobei seine Gelenke ein knackendes Geräusch machten. "Ich muss dich leider rauswerfen, ich muss zur Arbeit", seufzte Erik. "Willst du nicht frühstücken?" "Tu ich nie. Ich esse immer nur am Abend, aber einen Kaffee kann ich dir machen."

Erik stopfte wieder etwas Holz in den Ofen, dann griff er zu einer Kaffeemühle, nahm Kaffeebohnen aus einer Dose, um sie zu mahlen. "Nächstes Mal verabreden wir uns an einem Sonnabend, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich heute den Tag überleben soll", stöhnte Erik und sah den Daroga mitleidheischend an, "Ich hoffe, du hältst mich jetzt nicht für einen Säufer?" "Würde ich mit diesem Verdacht richtig liegen?" gab der Daroga diplomatisch zurück. "Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Erik, "Ich trinke normalerweise nicht, wenn ich am nächsten Tag arbeiten muss und das ist fast immer der Fall." Schließlich setzte er eine kleine Metallkanne mit dem gemahlenen Kaffee und Wasser und einer ziemlich großen Menge Zucker auf den Ofen und ließ das Gemisch aufkochen. Dann verteilte er es auf zwei mehr oder weniger saubere Tassen und reichte eine dem Daroga. Nach dem ersten Schluck musste dieser husten. "Willst du mich vergiften?" protestierte er, "Der Kaffee ist ja mörderisch."

"Im Gegenteil, der kann Tote aufwecken", gab Erik zurück und leerte seine Tasse, dann schob er den Daroga, der immer noch die halbvolle Tasse in der Hand hatte, aus der Wohnung. "Ich muss gehen, ich habe es sowieso schon eilig, bin viel zu spät. Sei so gut und hinterlass meinem Sekretär deine Adresse, wenn er kommt!" Damit schloß Erik die Tür ab und lief die Stufen hinunter. "Hätte ich nicht im Büro auf deinen Sekretär warten können?" rief ihm der Daroga nach, der keine Lust hatte, auf unbestimmte Zeit mit einer Tasse in der Hand auf der schmalen Stiege zu sitzen.

Allerdings war Erik schon die Stufen hinunter und entweder konnte oder wollte er seinen Freund nicht hören. Zu dessen Glück erschien jedoch bald ein junger Mann mit einer dicken Brille auf der Nase, der sehr verwundert war, was ein fremder Mann mit einer Kaffeetasse auf der Stiege wollte. "Erik hat mich gebeten, ihm meine Adresse zu hinterlassen", erklärte der Daroga und kam sich reichlich lächerlich vor. Der junge Mann nahm dies zur Kenntnis, anscheinend war er einiges von seinem Arbeitgeber gewöhnt. Der Daroga konnte sich eine Frage nicht verkneifen: "Wie ist es, für Erik zu arbeiten?" "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Ihnen das sagen darf..." begann der junge Mann, dann fuhr er grinsend fort: "Sehr angenehm. Er ist weg, bevor ich komme und kommt zurück, wenn ich weg bin. Manchmal lässt er sich wochenlang nicht blicken. Glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie ihn suchen, dann lieber auf der Baustelle, ich vermute ja, er wohnt eher dort als hier."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Und schon haben sich die zwei wiedergefunden. Ist außer mir sonst noch jemand aufgefallen, dass Erik bei Leroux gern mit Tiernamen um sich wirft, wenn er wütend ist? Auch wenn er später in seiner Wohnung unter der Oper sehr ordentlich ist, ich stelle mir Eriks Wohnung während der Bauphase der Oper als heilloses Chaos vor, weil Erik vor lauter Arbeit überhaupt zu gar nichts anderem mehr kommt und ihm das auch egal ist, weil er ja sowieso nicht vor hat, in dieser Wohnung dauerhaft zu bleiben._

 _Armer Daroga - kaum hat er Erik wieder, lässt ihn der mal ein paar Stunden warten und schubst ihn herum. Der Daroga ist einfach zu gutmütig und Erik merkt es nicht einmal, dass er ihn schlecht behandelt._

 _Falls jemand bestimmte Ausdrücke nicht kennt:_

 _"Maulaffen feilhalten" bedeutet, herumstehen und glotzen, wofür man gleich eine Ohrfeige kassieren wird_

 _"Scheitelknieen" war eine übliche Bestrafung schlimmer Schulkinder, die je nach Vergehen wenige Minuten bis Stunden auf Holzbrettern knieen mussten, eine demütigende und schmerzhafte Strafe_

 _"Korinthen" sind Rosinen und Korinthenkacker - man kann es sich denken ;-)_

 _Wegen Beamtenbeleidigung konnte man damals tageweise Arreststrafen aufgebrummt bekommen._


	3. Chapter 3

**Überleben ist alles**

der Krieg beginnt

Nadir Khan beobachtete im Jahr 1870 die Zeitungsberichte mit großer Sorge. Auch wenn die Zeitungen sich gegenseitig mit Optimismus zu überbieten suchten, durchschaute der ehemalige Daroga das Spiel und wusste, dass ein Krieg niemals ohne Verluste gewonnen werden kann und selbst im besten Fall sehr viel Blut vergossen werden würde. Auch konnte niemals ausgeschlossen werden, dass ein Krieg verloren würde und wie würde es dann weitergehen? Was würde passieren, wenn Frankreich unterlag? Er wollte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Für ihn gab es die Möglichkeit, das Land zu verlassen und sich irgendwo anders niederzulassen, was ihm auch ausdrücklich von dem Botschafter empfohlen wurde, allerdings wollte er Paris nicht verlassen.

Auch wenn Nadir Khan es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, der Grund dafür war Erik. Es bereitete Nadir Khan große Freude, seinen Freund regelmäßig zu treffen. Mehr noch freute es ihn, wenn er in der Nähe der Baustelle war und versuchte, mit Arbeitern ins Gespräch zu kommen, denn da erfuhr er, dass Erik auf der Baustelle als verrücktes Genie angesehen wurde, der sich sehr viele Freiheiten, eigentlich Frechheiten, erlauben konnte, die ihm nachgesehen wurden, weil er unlösbare Probleme in Ordnung bringen konnte. Zu seinen Arbeitern war Erik sehr streng, manche bezeichneten ihn als Sklaventreiber, aber andere wiederum erzählten von lustigen und berührenden Anekdoten, wie er sie zum Lachen brachte, wie er einzelnen geholfen hatte. So hatte Erik unter seinen Arbeitern einige loyale Männer, die ihn sehr schätzten und bewunderten, denen gegenüber er sich auch großzügig zeigte. Der Daroga war erleichtert, seinen Freund als durchaus akzeptablen Arbeitgeber zu sehen, der echte Führungsqualitäten bewies anstatt seine Männer durch Angst zu beherrschen.

Bei den regelmäßigen Treffen erzählte Nadir Erik die Neuigkeiten aus der Zeitung, denn Erik kam selbst nie dazu, Zeitung zu lesen, er hatte zu viel zu tun. Sie trafen sich zum Abendessen und Nadir hatte die Aufgabe, auf die Uhr zu schauen, damit sie nicht die ganze Nacht hindurch diskutierten. So erwähnte der Daroga seine Sorge wegen des Krieges. Erik reagierte überrascht, an ihm war die Nachricht des bevorstehenden Krieges mit Preußen völlig vorbeigegangen. Er dachte eine Weile nach, dann sagte er: "Also deshalb muss Garnier morgen im Ministerium vorsprechen. Ich hoffe nur, sie ziehen nicht zu viele Männer zur Armee ein, wie soll sonst die Arbeit auf der Baustelle weitergehen?" Nadir sah seinen Freund überrascht an: "Meinst du nicht, dass die Arbeiten während des Krieges unterbrochen werden?" Erik überlegte eine Weile und meinte dann: "Warum sollte man? Die Oper ist doch wesentlich wichtiger als die unbedeutende Frage, wer wo regiert." Nadir sah seinen maskierten Freund überrascht an. So weltfremd hätte er Erik nicht eingeschätzt. "Wie kommst du jetzt auf so etwas?" fragte er erstaunt. "Regierungen kommen und gehen, mein lieber Daroga, oft innerhalb weniger Jahre. Landesgrenzen halten auch meist nur wenige Jahrzehnte, dann ist wieder alles anders, aber diese Oper, wie wir sie hier bauen, wird ein Monument, das noch in zweihundert, fünfhundert, ja vielleicht noch mehr Jahren, bestehen wird", erklärte Erik ruhig. "Ich fürchte, dass der Kaiser von Frankreich deine Meinung nicht teilen wird", wandte der Daroga vorsichtig ein, obwohl er Eriks Logik durchaus nachvollziehen konnte und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich, dass die Männer in den politischen Schlüsselpositionen auch so denken würden.

Tatsächlich wurden die Bauarbeiten im Juli und August weitergeführt, allerdings lag eine seltsame Stimmung auf der Baustelle. Während einige Arbeiter sich in patriotischem Optimismus übten, waren andere pessimistisch und rechneten täglich damit, dass die Arbeiten eingestellt wurden. Erik wurde teilweise auf der Baustelle gar nicht mehr gesehen, obwohl er sicher da war, allerdings wusste niemand, was er den ganzen Tag trieb. Wie ein Besessener arbeitete Erik an irgendetwas, und niemand wusste, was es war. Garnier war der Einzige, der Erik darauf ansprach und ihn direkt fragte, was er da trieb, aber Eriks einzige Antwort war, dass er einen Fehler im Fundament gefunden habe, den er unbedingt abdichten müsse, bevor die Bauarbeiten wegen des Krieges auf unbestimmte Zeit unterbrochen wurden. Wenn - vielleicht jahrelang - Wasser eindringen könnte, würde das die Stabilität gefährden. Daher musste er das unbedingt noch fertigstellen. Nachdem Garnier sich mit dieser Erklärung zufriedengab, fragte sonst auch niemand mehr nach. Garnier war es egal, er hatte wahrlich andere Sorgen, denn er befürchtete, dass die Oper vielleicht niemals fertig werden würde oder vielleicht gar zerstört werden würde, dann wieder hoffte er auf einen französischen Sieg, der durch die rasche Fertigstellung des Monumentalbauwerks gekrönt werden sollte, so schwankte er zwischen Hoffnung und Angst und hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun, als sich um irgendwelche Details zu kümmern, vor allem, wenn einer seiner besten Baumeister die Sache sowieso in die eigenen Hände nahm.

Der Krieg nahm eine für Frankreich unglückliche Wendung und die französischen Truppen wurden zurückgeschlagen. Nun kam der Krieg nach Frankreich und in Paris ging die Angst um. Nadir Khan wurde davon überrascht, dass die persische Botschaft sich in Sicherheit brachte und er plötzlich nicht wusste, wie er an seine monatliche Pension kommen sollte. Ihm war in einem Brief mitgeteilt worden, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen sollte, das Geld werde auf einem Bankkonto für ihn hinterlegt, aber was hieß das schon, wenn Bankgeschäfte angesichts der heranmarschierenden preußischen Truppen nicht mehr ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt wurden? Sein erster Gedanke war, aus Paris zu fliehen, dann jedoch musste er rasch feststellen, dass es dazu schon zu spät war. Wenn er versuchte die Stadt zu verlassen, lief er Gefahr, als Spion verhaftet und vielleicht sogar erschossen zu werden.

An einem Septembertag suchte Nadir die Baustelle auf, weil er Erik suchte. Er wusste nicht, in wie weit Erik über die Ereignisse informiert war und wollte nicht riskieren, dass sein Freund völlig überrumpelt wurde. Auf der Baustelle war niemand mehr, also musste Erik bescheid wissen. Nadir machte sich auf den Weg hinauf zum Montmatre, wo er Eriks Büro und Wohnung wusste. In dem Haus herrschte das Chaos, überall liefen Menschen hin und her, die verschiedene Sachen trugen. Es sah aus wie ein überdimensionierter Ameisenhaufen.

Der Daroga lief die Stiegen zu Eriks Büro hinauf. Dort sah er Erik, dessen Sekretär und den Buchhalter sowie Eriks drei beste Vorarbeiter. Sie waren eifrig beschäftigt, Schachteln mit Papier in Koffer zu packen, offenbar, um die wichtigsten Dokumente in Sicherheit zu bringen. Erik gab Anweisungen: "Das da brauche ich noch, die Kiste bleibt da, diese ist völlig egal, die hier... ach ja, das sind die Unterlagen, was die Regierung mir noch schuldet, ich hoffe wirklich, dass ich die noch brauche..." In dem Moment bemerkte einer der Männer den Daroga und gab Erik durch eine kleine Geste ein Zeichen. Erik drehte sich um.

"Daroga, für dich habe ich jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit", fauchte Erik. Der Daroga antwortete betont freundlich, obwohl er selbst angespannt war: "Ich will nicht stören, aber Erik, ich muss mit dir reden. Ich fürchte, ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen." Erik schrie ihn an: "Ich habe jetzt weder Zeit noch Nerven für dich! Die preußischen Truppen werden Paris bald unter Beschuss nehmen, Montmatre ist nicht sicher, ich muss versuchen, zu retten, was zu retten ist. Wenn die neue Regierung die Schulden des Kaisers nicht anerkennt, bin ich bankrott, verstehst du das? Ich habe so viel vorfinanziert, ich habe nichts mehr, schlimmer noch, ich habe Schulden, meine Häuser sind verpfändet, ich... ich weiß nicht, ob diese ganze Aktion heute nicht völlig sinnlos sein wird, weil sowieso keiner von uns den Krieg überlebt. Ich KANN mich jetzt NICHT auch noch um deine Probleme kümmern!"

Der Daroga war zutiefst getroffen, dass Erik nicht einmal bereit war, ihn anzuhören. Erik sah den Schmerz in dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes und versuchte, seine Anspannung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, als er mühsam beherrscht fortfuhr: "Es tut mir leid, Nadir, ich verliere gerade meine ganze Existenz, die ich mir so mühsam erkämpft habe. Ich kann jetzt nur ein Problem nach dem anderen regeln. Hat dein Problem bis nächsten Sonntag Zeit? Ich komme zu dir und dann überlege ich, ob und wie ich dir helfen kann. Aber jetzt tu mir den Gefallen und verschwinde, du stehst mir im Weg!" Als Nadir langsam die Treppe hinunterging, hörte er, wie Erik sich an die Männer im Büro wandte: "Meine Herren, ich hoffe, dass wir uns nach dem Krieg wohlbehalten in der Oper wiedersehen. Gott schütze Sie!"

Nadir blieb verblüfft stehen. Er wusste, dass Erik sich zwar als katholisch bezeichnete, jedoch alles andere als fromm war und sich selten bis nie darum scherte, welche Verhaltensweisen seine Religion für gut oder schlecht erachtete. Erik dachte einfach nicht darüber nach, stellte aber auch nicht in Frage, dass es einen Gott geben konnte. Einmal hatte er zu seinem Freund scherzhaft gesagt: "Er ignoriert mich und ich ihn", nun aber wurde dem Daroga bewusst, wie groß Eriks Angst tatsächlich war, denn sonst hätte dieser zu seinen Arbeitern nie so etwas wie "Gott schütze Sie" gesagt.

Am Sonntag wartete Nadir bis spät in der Nacht, bis es endlich an der Tür klopfte. Er öffnete selbst, denn Darius war bereits zu Bett gegangen. Vor der Tür stand Erik, in seiner braunen Arbeiterkleidung, eine einfache Kappe, wie Arbeiter sie trugen, auf dem Kopf, das Gesicht durch einen Verband verborgen. Er sah aus, als wäre er verletzt und müsste deshalb den Verband am Kopf tragen. Nadir ließ ihn herein und führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer. Erik ließ sich in den Lehnstuhl sinken und lehnte den Kopf zurück, er wirkte sehr müde.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" fragte Nadir, "Oder vielleicht etwas essen? Ich habe nicht viel, aber ein Glas Milch und ein Croissant könntest du haben." Erik nickte und antwortete leise: "Ja, das wäre jetzt gut." Nadir ging in die Küche, um Erik das Gewünschte zu bringen. Er fragte sich, wie es weitergehen würde, wo Paris belagert wurde, die Preise für Lebensmittel stiegen bereits. Erik sah seinen Freund ruhig an, als dieser sich ihm gegenüber in den zweiten Lehnstuhl setzte und das kleine Tablett auf den Couchtisch stellte. "Also gut, meine dringendsten Probleme sind erledigt", erzählte Erik, "Ich habe, soweit das möglich war, noch alle Konten leergeräumt, auf die ich Zugriff hatte. Wenn ich schon Bankrott gehe, dann soll es sich wenigstens lohnen! Jetzt stehe ich dir zur Verfügung. Du hast gesagt, du brauchst meine Hilfe?"

Nadir fiel es nicht leicht, seinen Freund darum zu bitten: "Erik, es ist... ich komme derzeit nicht an meine Pension heran und weiß nicht, wie ich mit den steigenden Lebensmittelpreisen überleben soll, wenn dieser Krieg länger als ein paar Wochen dauert." "Das ist alles?" fragte Erik müde, "Wenn du willst, bringe ich dir regelmäßig etwas vorbei." Nadir sah ihn überrascht an. "Hast du denn Vorräte?" fragte er erstaunt. Erik lachte leise: "Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich lasse dich nicht verhungern. Aber du darfst nicht wählerisch sein." "Ich will nichts geschenkt, Erik, ich werde dir alles bezahlen, sobald ich wieder an meine Pension herankomme", versprach der Daroga, aber Erik wehrte ab: "Ich will kein Geld. Es kann aber sein, dass ich irgendwann vor Deiner Türe stehe und einen Gefallen von dir einfordere. Keine Sorge, das tue ich nur in höchster Not, wenn ich sonst keinen Ausweg sehe."

Nadir sah ihn misstrauisch an, schwieg aber. Anscheinend hatte Erik schon einen Plan, wie er diesen Krieg überleben wollte, und der beinhaltete sicher nicht ehrliche Arbeit, aber der Daroga war Realist genug um zu wissen, dass es im Krieg oft keine andere Möglichkeit gab zu Überleben und Erik war ein Überlebenskünstler, wohl auch deshalb, weil er gerade eben nicht nach Moral fragte sondern tat, was seiner Meinung nach getan werden musste und dabei keine Bedenken hatte, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Erik seufzte und nahm das Croissant und das Glas Milch, er aß langsam und bewegte sich, als würde er Bleigewichte an den Handgelenken tragen.

"Geht es dir gut?" fragte der Daroga besorgt. Erik lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne sinken, als könnte er das Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Dann antwortete Erik mit einem resignierten Lächeln: "Ich habe alles verloren, Nadir, alles. Hast du eine Ahnung davon, wie mühsam ich kämpfen musste, um mir ein halbwegs normales Leben aufzubauen? Die letzten neun Jahre meines Lebens habe ich alles, wirklich alles, in diese verdammte Oper gesteckt, mein ganzes Geld, meine ganze Kraft, meine ganze Zeit, mein ganzes Leben, die Oper ist... WAR mein ganzes Leben. Jetzt bin ich vollkommen leer, ausgelaugt, aufgebraucht. Ich bin wie... wie eine Dampflokomotive ohne Kohlen, erkaltet, unfähig, mich weiter zu bewegen. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob all diese Mühe zu irgendetwas gut war oder ob die Oper in Trümmern liegt, bevor sie fertig wurde. Nadir, ich habe die Pläne gesehen... sie wäre schön geworden..." Plötzlich brach Erik in Tränen aus. Der Daroga hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Freund zu trösten. Er legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf den Arm. Erik zuckte erschrocken zurück, als wäre er geschlagen worden, dann jedoch ließ er es zu, dass sein Freund ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte. Eine kleine Geste unter Freunden und jetzt brachte sie Erik etwas Trost, den er so dringend brauchte. Am liebsten hätte er den Daroga gebeten, ihn zu halten, wie man ein kleines Kind im Arm hält, einfach nur, um zu wissen, wie das ist, aber er wagte es nicht.

"Wenn du willst, kannst du heute Nacht bei mir übernachten", schlug der Daroga vor. Erik nickte nur. Er fühlte sich so müde, am liebsten wäre er eingeschlafen und nie wieder aufgewacht. Nadir half ihm auf und deutete auf den Diwan im Wohnzimmer. "Wenn du möchstest, kannst du hier schlafen. Ich bringe dir eine Decke", sagte er freundlich. Erik ließ sich auf den Diwan fallen und schloss die Augen. Als der Daroga mit einer Decke zurückkam, war Erik bereits eingeschlafen und wachte auch nicht auf, als sein Freund ihm die Schuhe auszog und ihn vorsichtig zudeckte. Der Daroga wunderte sich, was Erik so viel Kraft gekostet hatte, dass er nun in derart tiefen Schlaf fiel. Waren es all die Jahre Arbeit an der Oper, in denen er sich konstant überfordert hatte und nun zusammenbrach oder war es die Aufregung der letzten Tage oder überhaupt alles zusammen?

Erik schlief bis spät am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages und Nadir befahl seinem Diener, ihn schlafen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass es selten genug vorkam, dass Erik sich Ruhe gönnte und wenn Erik einmal ruhig schlafen konnte, wollte er ihn nicht stören. Als Erik aufwachte, sah er sich erstaunt um. Er befand sich in einem Wohnzimmer, durch die Vorhänge schimmerte Sonnenlicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich erinnern konnte, wo er war und was am Abend zuvor gesprochen worden war. Er setzte sich mühsam auf und versuchte, die bleierne Müdigkeit, die sich wie ein Schleier um seinen Kopf gelegt hatte, zu vertreiben. Am liebsten hätte er noch geschlafen, aber er wusste, dass er die Gastfreundschaft des Daroga auch nicht überstrapazieren durfte, abgesehen davon hatte er einen Plan, der sein Überleben in den kommenden Wochen gewährleisten sollte und diesen musste er nun umsetzen.

"Guten Abend", sagte der Daroga, als Erik die kleine Küche betrat, "Ich habe noch etwas kalten Kaffee vom Frühstück, wenn du ihn möchtest?" "Ich nehme alles", sagte Erik, "Danke, dass du mich hast schlafen lassen." "Gern geschehen", gab Nadir zurück, "Du hast mir ja auch deine Hilfe angeboten." Erik nickte und nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee. Dann sagte er: "Nächsten Sonntag bringe ich dir ein Paket mit Lebensmitteln. Kommst du bis dahin zurecht?" Nadir und Darius sahen sich kurz an, dann meine Nadir: "Wird schon irgendwie gehen."

XXXXXXXX

Danke fürs Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!


	4. Chapter 4

**Überleben ist alles**

Die Belagerung

Die französischen Truppen waren geschlagen und die Preußen wollten die Hauptstadt einnehmen, trafen aber auf erbitterten Widerstand und mussten eine Belagerung beginnen. In der Stadt selbst begann für die Bevölkerung eine Zerreißprobe, denn nun war es die Zivilbevölkerung, die am meisten zu leiden hatte. Da die Stadt eingekesselt war, gab es kein Entkommen mehr für Nadir Khan, der sich nun wünschte, er wäre schon vor Kriegsbeginn abgereist.

Als er eines Herbsttages das Haus verlassen wollte, bemerkte der Daroga rasch, dass er von den wenigen Leuten, die auf der Straße unterwegs waren, scheel angesehen wurde. Er war es gewohnt, als exotischer Ausländer neugierig angesehen zu werden, aber diesmal war es nicht Neugierde, die er in den Blicken der Menschen erkannte sondern Misstrauen. Er wusste nicht, warum dies so war, denn sogar Menschen, die er inzwischen seit Jahren kannte, wichen ihm aus oder starrten ihn an und sahen abrupt weg, wenn sie bemerkten, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte. Trotzdem ging er weiter, er konnte sich ja nicht nur in seinem Haus einsperren. Ein paar Straßen weiter bemerkte er, dass die Leute ihm auswichen, selbst wenn er Bekannte traf und sich nur nach deren Befinden erkundigen wollte, wich man ihm aus und versuchte so wenig wie möglich mit ihm zu sprechen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass man ihm misstraute, weil er kein Franzose war und niemand wusste, auf welcher Seite er eigentlich stand. Am liebsten hätte er die Leute angeschrien, dass er ja immer noch der selbe war wie eine Woche zuvor, wo man mit ihm durchaus geplaudert hatte, dass er kein Feind war, nur weil er kein Franzose war, aber er schwieg.

Der Spaziergang freute ihn nicht mehr und er machte kehrt, um zu seinem Haus zurückzugehen. In Paris war es zu Beginn der Belagerung noch nicht so schlimm, dass die Bevölkerung sich in Angst und Schrecken in den Häusern hätte verkriechen müssen. Stattdessen griff ein gewisser patriotisch motivierter Zweckoptimismus um sich und es gab die Hoffnung, dass Paris standhalten würde oder zumindest die französische Armee die Belagerung bald sprengen würde und alles wieder ruhig werden würde. Aber einem Ausländer begegnete man mit offenem Misstrauen.

Nadir bekam es unweigerlich mit der Angst zu tun. Er war allein mit Darius - wenn tatsächlich eine allgemeine Paranoia um sich greifen und das Misstrauen in offene Aggression umschlagen würde, was könnte er dann tun? Er ging rasch nach Hause und verschloss die Türe, in der Hoffnung, dass, wenn er sich nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, ihn die Leute vergessen und ignorieren würden. "Wir dürfen tagsüber nicht mehr hinausgehen", warnte er seinen Diener Darius, "Wir müssen uns möglichst unauffällig und still verhalten, nichts, was die Leute auf die Idee bringen könnte, wir wären Spione." Daris nickte. Er sprach nie viel.

Der Daroga ließ sich in seinen Lehnstuhl sinken und überlegte, was er nun tun könnte, wo er beinahe zum Gefangenen im eigenen Haus geworden war. Ein Buch lesen, mehr Auswahl hatte er nicht. Also ging er zu seinem mittlerweile beinahe überquellenden Bücherregal, um ein Buch zu nehmen. Als sein Blick auf ein Buch über Opern fiel, musste er unwillkürlich an Erik denken. Nun hatte er selbst einen Eindruck davon, was Erik in einer völlig normalen Situation täglich durchmachen musste - das Misstrauen, das Anstarren, die offene Feindschaft, die ständige Angst, dass das Misstrauen in Aggression umschlagen würde. Der Daroga verstand sehr gut, dass sein maskierter Freund sich von den Menschen so weit wie möglich zurückzog.

In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag wachte der Daroga auf, weil sich eine Hand über seinen Mund legte. Bevor er noch richtig wach war und beginnen konnte, gegen die dunkle Gestalt wehren konnte, hörte er Eriks Stimme leise an seinem Ohr: "Keine Angst, ich bin es. Nicht schreien, ich lasse dich jetzt los." Tatsächlich ließ Erik ihn los und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Der Daroga setzte sich auf und holte tief Luft. Nach dem Schrecken musste er erst zu Atem kommen. Dann griff er zu der Kerze, die auf dem Nachttisch stand, und entzündete sie. Jetzt konnte er sehen, dass Erik dunkelbraune Arbeiterkleidung trug und das Gesicht hinter einem Verband aus braunem Tuch verborgen hatte. "Keine Angst?" keuchte der Daroga und versuchte, sein Herzrasen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, "Du hast gut reden - ich wache auf und du bist über mir und hältst mir den Mund zu! Und da soll ich keine Angst haben?" Erik wirkte zutiefst gekränkt. "Da komme ich, um dir wie versprochen Lebensmittel zu bringen und du reagierst panisch", beschwerte er sich.

Nadir hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt. "Du hättest bescheid sagen können oder wenigstens anklopfen", ärgerte er sich. Erik zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hob einen Leinensack auf, der auf dem Boden gestanden war. "Ich habe dir in den Sack etwas Gemüse, Fleisch und vor allem einen kleinen Sack Weizen gepackt. Wenn du die Weizenkörner drei Tage lang in Wasser legst, kannst du sie gut essen, das macht sehr satt, besonders, wenn sie schon anfangen zu keimen. Heb dir das als Notration auf", riet Erik. "Ich danke dir", sagte Nadir, der jetzt nicht seinen Freund für dessen Eindringen schelten konnte, "Was bin ich dir dafür schuldig?" "Ich sagte doch, dass ich kein Geld will. Wenn ich etwas brauche, melde ich mich bei dir", gab Erik ruhig zurück und stand auf.

"Warte", sagte der Daroga und stand aus dem Bett auf, "Woher hast du das?" Erik antwortete gekränkt: "Mein lieber Freund, ich habe ein neues Betätigungsfeld gebraucht, nachdem ich derzeit nicht als Baumeister gebraucht werde. Wie das Leben so spielt, besteht derzeit ein großer Bedarf an Krämern und du weißt ja, dass ich keine Scheu habe, einen neuen Beruf zu erlernen." Nadir Khan war nun erst recht misstrauisch. Er vermutete, dass Erik - der zugestanden hatte, eigentlich kurz vor dem Bankrott zu stehen - nicht das Warenlager eines Krämers gekauft haben konnte. So wie er Erik einschätzte, verschaffte dieser sich Zugang zu Warenlagern und stahl dort die Dinge, die er selbst brauchte oder eintauschen wollte. Trotzdem schwieg er, denn er wusste ganz genau, dass er für den Moment von Erik abhängig war. Der Daroga hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Diebsbeute annahm und überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, sich Arbeit zu suchen - andererseits, was für Arbeit gab es in der belagerten Stadt? Welcher Arbeitgeber würde ihn annehmen, ihn, einen Ausländer? Andererseits war er sich sicher, dass er sich etwas einfallen lassen musste, denn er konnte sich nicht auf Erik einlassen, denn Erik war schlichtweg kriminell und auf dieses Niveau würde er, Nadir Khan, sich nicht begeben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er eine andere Möglichkeit fand.

 _XXXXXXXX_

 _Danke fürs Lesen! Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Überleben ist alles**

die Lage spitzt sich zu

Zu Beginn der Belagerung hatte die Bevölkerung noch patriotisch-optimistisch in die Zukunft geblickt, nun aber, wo der Herbst zu Ende ging und der Winter kam, wurden die Lebensmittel knapp. Die Preise für Lebensmittel waren exorbitant, denn die Belagerungstruppen verhinderten jeglichen Nachschub, es gab kein Hineinkommen und kein Hinauskommen. Mit der Verknappung von Lebensmitteln und Brennmaterial sowie eigentlich allen Gütern des täglichen Bedarfs stieg die Angst in der Bevölkerung, aber auch die Kriminalität.

Jeder, der verdächtigt wurde, ein Preuße zu sein oder einen Deutschen oder auch nur entfernt Deutsch klingenden Namen trug, wurde verdächtigt, ein Spion zu sein. Nadir Khan und sein Diener Darius waren mehr oder weniger zu Gefangenen im eigenen Haus geworden, denn als Perser waren sie sofort verdächtig, einfach, weil sie keine Franzosen waren, nicht einmal aus einer französischen Kolonie stammten. Es hatte wenig Sinn, den Leuten Erklärungen anzubieten oder zu beteuern, dass er voll und ganz auf der Seite der Franzosen stand - es war besser, sich zu verkriechen und nichts zu tun. Der ehemalige Daroga schämte sich für sein feiges Verhalten, sich zu verstecken und nur nachts aus seiner Wohnung hervorzukommen, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Da es an Heizmaterial fehlte, hatten er und sein Diener Matratzen in der Küche auf den Boden gelegt und schliefen dort, dem einzigen Raum, der noch etwas beheizt wurde. Im übrigen Haus war es so kalt, dass man kein Glas Wasser auf der Fensterbank stehen lassen durfte, denn am nächsten Morgen wäre es mit einer Eisschicht bedeckt. Die Temperatur im Haus betrug knapp über null.

Die Straßen wurden immer gefährlicher, denn es waren Räuber unterwegs, die es nun jedoch weniger auf Geld oder Wertsachen abgesehen hatten sondern viel mehr auf Lebensmittel und Kohlen oder Brennholz. Warme Bekleidung war auch heiß begehrt. Die Reichen tauschten Silberbesteck und Familienschmuck gegen Lebensmittel.

Die noch unfertige Oper wurde als Lagerhaus für Lebensmittel und auch als Lazarett für Verwundete genutzt. Der Daroga fand rasch heraus, dass Erik - der sich ja auf der Baustelle bestens auskannte - sich ganz offensichtlich in diesem Lager bediente. Erik dachte nicht einmal daran, es abzustreiten, als der Daroga in verärgert darauf ansprach. "Was willst du? Soll ich dich und meine lieben Kunden alle verhungern lassen, ist dir das lieber?" knurrte Erik und der Daroga war plötzlich sehr still. Er konnte Erik nicht widersprechen, er war plötzlich von seinem maskierten Freund abhängig.

Seltsamerweise nutzte Erik dies nicht aus. Er kam in unregelmäßigen Abständen zu Nadir um ihm in einem Beutel Lebensmittel mitzubringen, aber auch Kerzen, Streichhölzer und einmal sogar einen Kuchen, wo immer er den auch aufgetrieben haben mochte, verlangte aber nie auch nur irgendeine Form der Bezahlung.

Erik hatte wo auch immer eine n Uniformmantel aufgetrieben, den er nun ständig trug. Anstatt eine Maske zu tragen verbarg er sein Gesicht unter einem Verband. Uniformmantel und Verband gaben Erik plötzlich eine immense Freiheit, denn es waren genug Verwundete in den Straßen, ein verwundeter Soldat in der belagerten Stadt wurde überall mit Respekt begegnet. Zu sagen, Erik würde seine Rolle nicht genießen, wäre wohl stark untertrieben. Er genoss es, endlich einmal normal zu sein, von niemandem verspottet oder angegriffen zu werden. Natürlich starrten ihn die Leute an, sein Gesicht war hinter einem Verband verborgen, da fragten sie sich, was ihm wohl geschehen sein könnte. Die Blicke waren freundlich, mitleidig und manchmal sogar bewundernd, manche vermuteten in ihm einen Helden.

Eines Nachts hörte Nadir das vereinbarte Klopfzeichen von Erik und öffnete die Türe. Vor der Türe standen Erik und eine Frau. Die Frau war offensichtlich schwanger, ihr Bauch sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick platzen. Der Daroga wusste nicht, was er davon halten konnte. Er starrte nur auf den Bauch der Frau. "Können wir reinkommen?" fragte Erik verärgert. "Natürlich, ich bitte um Entschuldigung," antwortete Nadir und trat beiseite, dann führte er seine Besucher in die Küche, wo auch Darius war.

"Die Lieferung ist da," verkündete Erik mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen und die Frau begann, ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Unter dem Kleid, wie schwangere Frauen es nun einmal trugen, kam ein falscher Bauch zum Vorschein. Der "Bauch" war aus Leder genäht und durch ein Lederband ähnlich einem Schnürsenkel an der Oberseite zugeschnürt. Das ganze Konstrukt wurde von Stoffbändern am Körper der Frau festgehalten. Erik knüpfte geübt die Bauchtasche auf und entnahm ihr einen Beutel. In diesem Beutel waren Brot, Käse und Wurst sowie ein paar Kerzen, einige davon sichtlich bereits gebraucht, dazu mehrere Schachteln Zündhölzer.

Die Frau lachte, als die verdutzten Gesichter der persischen Männer sah. "Ach weißt du, mein lieber Daroga", erklärte Erik lachend, "Heutzutage ist es so gefährlich auf den Straßen. Wer eine Tasche trägt, wird sicher überfallen. Aber niemand vermutet Lebensmittel oder Wertsachen in dem Bauch einer scheinbar schwangeren Frau und wir kommen sicher ans Ziel. Genial einfach." Das war wieder einmal typisch Erik. Er dachte so wie kein anderer. Plötzlich zerriss eine Explosion die ansonsten ruhige Nacht. "Verdammte Preußen!" flüsterte die Frau und Erik sah aus dem Fenster. "Kein Einschlag in dier Nähe", stellte er fest. "Ich geh nicht raus! Die schießen schon wieder!" schrie die Frau, "Ich geh nicht raus! Nicht heute Nacht, kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich lass mich doch nicht erschießen!"

Erik packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie grob. "Antoinette! Antoinette! Ksch! Halt die Klappe! RUHE! Verdammt, sei still oder ich werde ungemütlich!" herrschte Erik sie an und das schien ihren hysterischen Anfall wirklich aufzuhalten, allerdings war Nadir überzeugt, dass es bessere Methoden gab, eine ängstliche Frau zu beruhigen als sie zu schütteln und anzuschreien. Er sah sich genötigt einzugreifen: "Erik, meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst? Es ist doch völlig normal, dass sie nicht erschossen werden will. Madame, wenn Sie möchten, können Sie natürlich bei mir bleiben, bis es ruhiger wird."

"Blödmann, ich habe heute noch fünf Lieferungen", knurrte Erik und ließ die zitternde Frau los, "Wie soll ich die ohne sie machen? Soll ich mir den Bauch selber umschnallen?" "Noch fünf? Du hast gesagt heute ist eine ruhige Nacht?" beschwerte sich die Frau, Antoinette. "Geh du mir nicht auch noch auf die Nerven!" war Eriks ungehaltene Antwort, "Sei froh, dass ich deine Familie mit Futter versorge."

"Erik, was ist hier los?" fragte Nadir, der es nicht mehr aushielt einfach zuzusehen und nichts zu sagen. "Nichts, was dich angeht!" gab Erik zurück und begann grob den falschen Bauch wieder zuzuschnüren, dann knöpfte er das Kleid der weinenden Frau zu und zerrte sie am Arm mit sich hinaus in die Nacht.

"Wo bist du jetzt wieder hineingeraten?" murmelte der Daroga kopfschüttelnd. Was immer Erik jetzt trieb, es war offensichtlich weder legal noch moralisch irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. So wie es aussah, stahl Erik Lebensmittel und verkaufte sie mit Hilfe seiner Komplizin an wohnhabende Leute und machte damit einen enormen Gewinn. Allerdings war die Sache riskant, Lebensmitteldiebstahl wurde als Kapitalverbrechen gesehen und die Diebe, so sie erwischt wurden, standrechtlich erschossen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Überleben ist alles**

Unter Beschuss

Auch wenn man es nicht hätte glauben mögen, es konnte noch schlimmer kommen. Im Januar 1871 lag die Stadt Paris unter enormen Beschuss durch die französischen Truppen, es fehlte an allem, was zum Leben notwendig war. In der Stadt herrschte zwar keine Anarchie, aber die Verzweiflung der Menschen war enorm. Es gab kaum Nahrungsmittel, viel zu wenige Unterkünfte, da der Stadtrand mehr oder weniger in Schutt und Asche lag und die Bewohner vor dem Beschuss der preußischen Artillerie in die Stadt flohen, wo sie glaubten, außerhalb der Reichweite der Kanonen zu sein. Der Stadt ging auch das Brennmaterial und die Medikamente aus. Die Menschen begannen, ihre Haustiere aufzuessen, schlimmer noch, es wurden immer weniger Ratten in der Stadt gesehen, weil auch diese in Kochtöpfen landeten.

Nadir Khan fühlte sich völlig nutzlos. Er sah täglich, wie die Bevölkerung litt, insbesondere die Schwachen, die Kinder, die Armen, da sie von den skrupellosen Männern noch des Wenigen beraubt wurden, was sie noch besaßen. Er hätte gern geholfen, doch wie? Er hatte selbst nichts.

Um Brennholz zu sparen spielte sich das gesamte Leben in der Wohnung von Nadir Khan nun in der Küche ab. Dort war der Herd, auf dem die kargen Mahlzeiten zubereitet wurden, daher war dieser Raum etwas wärmer als die anderen Räume. Er war mehr oder weniger zum Gefangenen im eigenen Haus geworden, bis auf die wenigen Ausflüge, die er sich zu unternehmen traute, wenn abends wenige Menschen auf der Straße waren. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten hörte er immer wieder Gespräche zwischen Passanten mit, was nun seine einzige Informationsquelle war.

Auf diese Weise erfuhr er davon, dass der Zoo überfallen worden war. Zuerst war ein Raubtier verschwunden, allerdings wusste niemand, welches. Es musste eine große Raubkatze gewesen sein. Wer kommt auf die Idee, eine große Raubkatze zu stehlen? Es klang jedenfalls nicht nach der Idee, die man einfach so mir nichts - dir nichts umsetzen kann. Der Daroga hatte so einen gewissen Verdacht, von wem solche Ideen normalerweise zu erwarten waren - allerdings waren das keine normalen Umstände, was sich in der verhungernden Stadt abspielte. Da konnte jeder auf Ideen kommen, die unter normalen Umständen als absurd angesehen werden würden.

Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass ein Tier aus dem Zoo verschwunden und offenbar in einigen teuren Restaurants auf den Tisch gekommen war, gab es kein Halten mehr. Restaurants, die noch Fleischgerichte auf den Tisch brachten, konnten sich nun mit Wucherpreisen gesundstoßen, sofern sie verlässliche Lieferanten hatten. Die Lebensmittelpreise waren in astronomische Höhen gestiegen. Und nun gab es kein Halten mehr für die hungernde Bevölkerung. Der Zoo wurde wieder und wieder überfallen und die Zootiere geschlachtet, sogar die beiden alten Elefanten, auf die die Pariser so stolz waren, die beiden Elefanten namens Castor und Pollux.

Nadir Khan beschloss Erik zu fragen, wenn er ihn das nächste Mal zu Gesicht bekam. Er traute Erik durchaus zu, die Situation auszunutzen, um ehrlich zu sein, er traute es Erik nicht zu, sich zurückzuhalten und die Situation nicht auszunutzen.

Es war eine bitterkalte Nacht im Januar, durch den Wind erschien alles noch viel kälter. Auf den Fensterbänken hatte sich Eis gebildet - auf der Innenseite. "Wir haben zu wenig Holz," seufzte Nadir als Darius ihn fragte, ob er wenigstens den Küchenherd ein wenig heizen dürfte, "Besser wir schlafen auf ein und der selben Matratze in der Küche, um uns gegenseitig zu wärmen."

In dem Moment hörten sie Eriks Stimme von der Tür: "Mach auf Nadir! Um Himmels willen, mach sofort auf!" Das klang ganz und gar nicht gut. Nadir rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf, hinter ihm stand Darius mit der einzigen leuchtenden Kerze in der ansonsten stockfinsteren Wohnung. Vor der Türe stand Erik, seine Kleidung und der Verband, den er derzeit statt einer Maske trug, blutverschmiert. Neben ihm ein weiterer Mann, ebenfalls blutverschmiert. Beide stützten gemeinsam einen dritten Mann, der nicht mehr stehen konnte, der aus einer Wunde im Unterbauch blutete, hinter ihnen stand die Frau und stützte einen zweiten verletzten Mann, dieser war ein Riese, größer als Erik und sicher dreimal so schwer. Ein muskelbepackter Hüne, der aus einer schrecklichen Wunde im Gesicht blutete, er war so verschmiert, dass Nadir nicht erkennen konnte, was für eine Wunde es war. Sofort trat er beiseite, um die Menschen in seine Wohnung zu lassen, und deutete auf die Küche: "Dort ist es wärmer," sagte er, wobei er sich lächerlich vorkam.

Erik und der andere Mann legten den einen Verletzten sanft auf den Küchenboden, die Frau führte den großen Mann mehr als dass sie ihn stützte - und jetzt sah Nadir auch dessen Wunde - er sah aus, als hätten herumfliegende Splitter ihn im Gesicht getroffen und, schlimmer noch, seine Augen verletzt.

"Ich brauche heißes Wasser," keuchte Erik, "Und ich brauche mehr Licht. Hast du keine Öllampen? Anzünden, los, los, los!" "Ich habe kaum noch Holz und nur sehr wenig Öl..." gab der Daroga zu bedenken.

"Dann verbrenn halt irgendein Möbelstück! Ist doch völlig egal, ich ersetze es dir schon... los, steh nicht so dumm rum, tu was!" schrie Erik. Solang Erik schrie, war es nicht so schlimm. Erik hatte Schwierigkeiten, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren und sich zu beherrschen. Er wurde schnell laut und schrie jeden in seiner Umgebung an, das hatte nicht viel zu bedeuten, denn in der nächsten Sekunde konnte Erik wieder ganz rational agieren. Er musste einfach Dampf ablassen und schon war die Sache wieder gut. Gefährlich wurde er ganz besonders dann, wenn er scheinbar teilnahmslos war, denn dann ging es nicht darum jemanden anzubrüllen, zu beschimpfen oder zu verprügeln sondern dann floß Blut. Im Moment wirkte Erik selbst ehrlich betroffen und das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Seufend entschied Nadir einen seiner Holzschemel zu opfern. Es ging hier immerhin darum, zwei Verwundete zu versorgen.

Erik und der andere Mann, der eine Brille trug, begannen zuerst sich um den Mann zu kümmern, der am Boden lag, während die Frau versuchte, den anderen zu beruhigen und davon abzuhalten, sich ins Gesicht zu greifen, was ihn noch mehr verletzen würde. Erik schnitt mit dem Messer die Kleidung des liegenden Mannes auf. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und warf den anderen Mann einen Blick zu, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. "Die Leber ist getroffen," flüsterte Erik, "Er verblutet."

"Hol einen Arzt!" schrie die Frau, die selbst am Rande eines hysterischen Anfalles war! "Untersteh dich!" schrie Erik zurück, "Du weißt, was passiert, wenn sie uns erwischen! Luc kann niemand mehr helfen, kein Arzt, kein Krankenhaus. Er stirbt sowieso. Aber wenn wir nicht leben, wer versorgt dann deinen Mann und dein Kind mit Lebensmitteln - ich bin der Einzige der weiß, wie man in das Medikamentenlager einbricht, hast du das etwa vergessen?"

In dem Moment versuchte der Verletzte etwas zu sagen. Sofort waren alle stillund der Mann mit der Brille beugte sich hinunter, um besser hören zu können. "Horace... sag meiner Tochter... dass ich sie liebe," bat der Verletzte. "Natürlich, das werde ich," versprach Horace, "Alles, was du willst, Luc." "Kümmert euch um sie... und ihre Familie, bitte. Versprecht es!" bat Luc, seine Stimme kam nur mehr keuchend und gepresst, "Lasst sie nicht verhungern, bitte." "Wir werden sie versorgen," versprach Horace.

Erik stieß ein verärgertes Zischen zwischen den zusammengebiossenen Zähnen aus, Horace und Antoinette warfen ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und Erik blieb still, auch wenn seine Körperhaltung deutlich seinen Unwillen ausdrückte. Nadir stellte erstaunt fest, dass Erik offensichtlich nicht derjenige war, der in der Räuberbande - anders konnte er sie nicht bezeichnen - das Sagen hatte.

Mit einem kehligen Knurren wandte Erik sich dem anderen Verletzten zu, sah kurz dessen Gesicht an und herrschte den Daroga an, ihm Pinzetten zu geben und saubere Handtücher, dann begann er die WUnde des muskulösen Mannes zu untersuchen. "Rene, ich weiß, dass das wehtut. Bitte halt trotzdem still," Eriks Stimme war plötzlich sanft und freundlich, als er vorsichtig begann, die Splitter, die er erwischen konnte, zu entfernen. Luc atmete schwer, Antoinette weinte und Horace versuchte Luc Mut zuzusprechen, was aber bei einem Sterbenden nicht viel brachte. Nadir stand mit einer Kerze in der Hand neben ihm und versuchte ihm so gut es ging zu leuchten.

"Wie kannst du bei der Dunkelheit überhaupt arbeiten?" fragte Rene. Erik hielt kurz inne bei seinem Versuch, die Splitter aus dessen Gesicht zu entfernen. "Was heißt das - bei der Dunkelheit?" fragte Erik "Siehst du nichts?" "Ich spüre die Wärme vom Ofen, aber nein, ich sehe nichts. Wieso? Was ist los?" antwortete Rene mit einem Anflug von Panik. Erik nahm Nadir die Kerze aus der Hand und hielt sie dicht vor Renes Gesicht. Nadir beobachtete den Ausdruck in Eriks Augen genau, dieser änderte sich von einem aufmerksamen Studieren über ein entsetztes Zurückschrecken, dann in rascher Abfolge so etwas wie Angst, vielleicht auch Mitleid, und schließlich unendliche Traurigkeit.

Erik stand auf und verließ still den Raum. Nadir sah sich um. Da saß ein verletzter Mann auf einem Sessel, der offensichtlich eine Augenverletzung hatte, ein anderer Mann lag auf dem Boden, blutend, vermutlich schon tot, und wurde nach wie vor von einem weiteren Mann und einer Frau getröstet. Der Daroga verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Wer Erik zum Freund hatte, konnte sich jedenfalls nie über Langeweile beschweren. Gerade jetzt hatte Erik innerhalb von Sekunden seine Küche in ein Feldlazarett verwandelt.

Nadir folgte Erik in das Wohnzimmer. Erik stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus, als ob er durch die vereiste Scheibe etwas sehen könnte. Er hatte die Hände gegen die Fensterbank gestützt, wobei er blutige Abdrücke hinterließ, dies aber nicht zu bemerken schien. Erik stand vornüber gebeugt und ließ den Kopf hängen, sein ganzer Körper was so angespannt, dass er zitterte. "Erik?" fragte Nadir vorsichtig. Der Angesprochene wandte den Kops ein wenig zur Seite, die Augen weiter starr geradeaus gerichtet, als würde er durch die Wand hindurch etwas sehen.

"Ich habe gesagt, dass wir uns auf leichtere Beute verlegen müssen, ich habe gesagt, so einfach kommen wir nicht mehr an die Lager ran, ich habe es ihnen gesagt. Aber nein, nein, die Herrschaften wollten ja nicht hören. Luc ist tot und Rene hat sein Augenlicht verloren," Eriks Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, als würde er nichts wiwichtigeres als einen Bauplan erörtern. Nichts verriet seine Emotionen, die er doch sicher haben musste. "Erik, bitte, jetzt wo du meine Küche in ein Lazarett verwandelt hast - wer sind diese Leute und was tut ihr da?" fragte Nadir, der mit seinen Nerven ziemlich am Ende war.

Erik drehte sich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Luc ist... war... einer meiner technischen Zeichner. Rene ist mein bester Vorarbeiter... gewesen. Antoinette ist die Frau eines meiner Arbeiter, der leider jetzt nur mehr ein Bein hat. Horace ist Uhrmacher. Ich bin Architekt und Baumeister. Wie du siehst, bringe ich dir keine Räuberbande ins Haus sondern samt und sonders ehrbare Menschen." "Das bezweifle ich ja nicht," beeilte sich der Daroga zu versichern, "Mir ist schon klar, dass ihr unter normalen Umständen keine... was auch immer... seid." Er gestikulierte hilflos, ihm fiel einfach kein passendes Wort ein, das Erik nicht wütend machen würde. "Aber ich muss es jetzt doch wissen: Woher habt ihr die Sachen, die ihr verkauft?"

Eriks Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit auf und er begann, seine versmutzte Bandage vom Kopf zu wickeln. "Mein lieber Daroga, was glaubst du eigentlich, was dir die Küche wärmt und täglich eine Mahlzeit auf den Tisch bringt? Eine Mahlzeit täglich ist ein Luxus, den sich wirklich nur die ganz Reichen leisten können. Zuletzt habe ich hauptsächlich Fleisch aus dem Zoo besorgt, als sich das herumgesprochen hat, hatten andere natürlich die gleiche Idee - ich hätte nie gedacht, dass zwei Elefanten binnen so weniger Minuten vollständig zerlegt sein können, sogar die Knochen sind mitgenommen worden. Ich tausche derzeit Fleisch und Mehl gegen wertvollen Familienschmuck. Rene und Luc haben aus zerstörten Häusern Holz geholt und das Brennholz verkauft. Dabei ist der heutige... Unfall... passiert. Rene und Luc waren zu nahe an der Frontlinie, ich habe gesagt, hier wird zu viel geschossen, gehen wir woanders hin, aber nein, die Herrschaften wussten es ja besser. Und wie kommt dieser Horace überhaupt dazu, Luc zu versprechen, dass wir für seine Familie sorgen? Ich bin derjenige, der das meiste Risiko trägt, ich mache den Weg frei und schaffe die Wachen beiseite, sie brauchen dann nur noch die Ware zu holen und schnell abzutransportieren."

Der Daroga musste sich setzen, ihm wurde übel als Erik davon sprach "Wachen beiseite zu schaffen" - er kannte Eriks Methoden, Probleme "beiseite zu schaffen" nur allzu genau.

"Da ist schon wieder der Daroga-Blick. Das ist mal wieder typisch für dich!" ärgerte sich Erik, "Du nimmst gerne das Brennholz und die Lebensmittel die ich unter Lebensgefahr besorge und dann verachtest du mich weil ich stehle, raube, morde. Ja, das alles tue ich, danke, haben wir es jetzt hinter uns gebracht? Ich bin derjenige der den Weg freimacht, die anderen bringen nur die Sachen weg. Erspar mir bitte diesen empörten Blick - du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, ich könnte in einer belagerten Stadt an all diese Dinge legal herankommen?" Erik war fertig damit, seine Bandage abzunehmen und wickelte sie nun verärgert um seine Hand, sein grauenvoll entstelltes Gesicht nur von einer Kerze erhellt, die auf dem Couchtisch neben Nadir stand. Der entstellte Mann beugte sich leicht vor, seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Das Licht beleuchtete sein Gesicht direkt von unten, was seine groteske Entstellung nur noch mehr verzerrte.

"Mein _lieber_ Monsieur Heuchler," begann Erik in einem scheinbar freundlichen Ton, allerdings war dem Daroga klar, dass jederzeit ein Wutausbruch folgen konnte, "Diesmal kannst du mir gar nichts. Du bist auch nicht besser als alle anderen reichen sogenannten "anständigen Bürger" - du sitzt gemütlich zu Hause, während Abschaum wie ich die Drecksarbeit macht, damit du nicht genauso elendig krepierst wie alle anderen. Aber anstatt dankbar zu sein, verurteilst du mich, weil ich mir die Hände schmutzig mache. Wenn die anderen mich verachten, ist mir das egal, denn sie bezahlen mich mit ihrem wertvollsten Familienschmuck. Aber _du_ , mein sogenannter Freund, dir _schenke_ ich alles. Meine _Spießgesellen_ sind wie ich - sie tun, was sie tun müssen, damit ihre Kinder nicht verhungern. Jetzt erlebt die ganze Stadt plötzlich, was es heißt, ums nackte Überleben zu kämpfen, und jetzt habe endlich einmal ich einen Startvorteil - mein ganzes Leben lang ging es mir nie anders. Moral ist ein Luxus, den jemand wie ich sich nicht leisten kann. Jeder auf der Straße will mich berauben und ermorden - na und? _Ging mir nie anders_. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das, was ich stehle, jemand anderem abgehen wird, aber wenn ich entscheiden muss, on ich und du, _mein Freund_ , überleben oder irgendwer anders, wähle ich uns, genauso haben meine Spießgesellen sich und ihre Familien gerettet. So, und jetzt halte mir deine Moralpredigt!" Während der ganzen Rede hatte Erik heftig mit den Armen und Händen gestikuliert, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Nadir Khan saß still da und sagte kein Wort. Er konnte nichts sagen.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _So, Zeit wirds, dass ich endlich auch mal wieder meine deutschsprachige Fanfic weiterbringe. In der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr gern meine englischen Fanfics lesen. Reviews in beiden Sprachen sind willkommen._


End file.
